Embodiments relate to a refrigerator.
Generally, a refrigerator is an appliance that can store foods at a low temperature using cool air supplied into a storage compartment.
The refrigerator includes a main body defining the storage compartment and a door moveably coupled to the main body to open or close the storage compartment.
A basket for conveniently storing the foods is provided on a back surface (a surface toward the storage compartment) of the door.